Recreational remote controlled vehicles, such as remote controlled cars, planes and helicopters, have become increasingly popular as the capabilities of the vehicles and control technologies have improved. It is common for a large number of enthusiasts to gather during large events for competition, camaraderie, and demonstration of new technologies. At these events, dozens of remote controlled vehicles may attempt to operate at the same time, which saturates the portion of the frequency spectrum assigned to this technology. The resulting data congestion leads to cross talk, data collisions, increased transmission latency, and a loss of control over the vehicles. While the problem could be solved by greatly increasing the width of the portion of the frequency spectrum assigned to this technology, the competition for frequency spectrum allocation restricts spectrum availability resulting in relatively narrow bands assigned to specific applications by regulation. Moreover, the occurrence of extremely crowded control requirement to accommodate dozens of vehicles is limited to infrequent large scale events. Allocating a larger portion of the available frequency spectrum to this particular application to accommodate infrequent events would therefore be an inefficient use of the available spectrum. What is needed is a way to greatly increase the efficiency of the existing spectrum allocation to accommodate larger numbers of control channels within the available portion of the frequency spectrum already made available to this application.